The Birth Certificate
by Midnight Crow
Summary: How old is Raiha, really? Neon and Joker may have found a way of knowing...


05/02/02 – Since my sister Sarah Yuy posted her old fanfics, I figured I'd post mine too. The Birth Certificate 

Ramblings: Does anyone know how old Raiha is? We all know he's a "bishie-looking guy" but even the great Raiha no Somethings don't know except he is probably in his mid-twenties. I wonder how old he really is…

It was Neon who found it. She was cleaning Raiha's room with Miki and Aki.

"Miki!" she whispered to the freckled girl. "Look at this line. Can you read it for me?"

Miki skipped up to Neon with a feather duster in one hand. "Raiha-san's room isn't as messy as Joker-san's." She peered at the piece of paper Neon was holding, then squinted. "Ummmm…the writing is so old…I can barely make out the letter R. Oh, it says Raiha! Raiha-san!"

"Are you sure?!" Neon took the piece of paper out of Miki's vision. "But, if it says Raiha, I can't believe it!!"

"Why not?" Their other companion, blue-haired Aki, jumped out of the shelves to see the controversy. "What's wrong, Neon-san?"

Neon held out the paper. "This…this paper!"

Miki chewed on a fingernail. "What's wrong with an old piece of paper which has Raiha-san's name?"

"Neon-san?" asked Aki.

"Because…" Neon stared at the paper again. "It's his birth certificate."

Joker promptly spit out his cola. "WHAT???"

Neon was standing beside him in the parlor-house. 

"It's true!!" Neon pushed the paper into Joker's face. "By the date of this certificate, I can safely say that Raiha is…46 years old!"

"Ff-f-f-forty!!!"

Neon threw up her hands. "My God!! I can't believe he is that old now!! In his twenties, I can imagine, but 46???!!!"

"That must be why he doesn't tell anyone any information about him!" Joker could not believe it either. Raiha was the baby of Uruha Jyusshinshu, because he LOOKED the part. Now after Genjuro and Jishou, Raiha was next. Next to being the geezers.

"What else does it say?" he rubbed his hands gleefully. At last, he could blackmail Raiha. He could now take revenge for the day Raiha exposed his teddy bear to the others.

His "revenge" quickly evaporated.

"I can't read anything else - it's too old and the writing is all blotted."

"Lemme see that!!" Joker grabbed the paper. No, it can't be!! His planned revenge plummeted when he saw what Neon said was true. All they could see now was Raiha's first name, not even the surname, and the date of birth.

"Grrrrrr….that Raiha!!!!"

"Are you calling me?"

Raiha suddenly appeared behind the two.

"Yiiiiii!!!!!!" Joker hid under Neon's skirt, where he was promptly kicked out.

"YOU PERVERT!!!"

Raiha sweatdropped then smiled at the two. "No, really, were you calling me?"

Neon eyed the ninja before them. "Well, Raiha….we have something to ask you about…"

Suddenly he felt like the two were ganging up on him. They were peering at him like he was some kind of alien, complete with three eyes and everything. "Uhhh…guys??"

"Well, RAI-ha…." Joker grinned evily. "Maybe you'd like to give me those box of chocolates Fuuko-han gave you…"

"Give you? Why should I?" Raiha was completely boggled by his companions.

"There's something we know…" Neon crossed her arms in front of her. "…that I can't believe you never told us."

This was freaking Raiha. Neon and Joker's eyes gleamed.

"You should give me the box now…" continued Joker, "so they'll never have to know."

"Know what?"

Neon couldn't hide it anymore. "RAIHA!! You NEVER TOLD US that YOUR AGE is-"

"I'm twenty-one years old."

Neon and Joker fell through the floor.

Raiha sighed.

"WHAT!!!???" A purple-faced Neon yelled at him, while Joker's eyes were popping out.

"I think this is the right time for me to tell you guys my age, which I have." A sigh came out of Raiha again. "I didn't tell anyone at first 'cause you might get angry at me for being so young." He looked away.

"That CAN-NOT be true!!!" Joker continuously poked Raiha with his finger. "Look here." He pushed the "birth certificate" into Raiha's face. "This, this paper here is your birth certificate. We know it's yours 'cause Neon-han found it in your room and it has your name on it."

"Neon-san??" Raiha stared at the woman. "You snooped in MY PRIVATE ROOM??"

"I was cleaning it, baka."

"And according to the year of YOUR BIRTH, you SHOULD BE FORTY-SIX years old NOW!!"

"Let me see that." Raiha took the paper out of an overreacting Joker. "Oh, goody!! This is a most memorable piece of paper! This is supposed to be a joke, you see. A joke between Kurei-sama and me. You two will never understand." To emphasize his point, he chuckled softly.

Neon slapped her forehead. "Oh, thank goodness. I would have DIED if you were really forty-six."

"Well," Joker shrugged. "there goes my box of chocolates." He walked away.

"Don't ever do that again." Neon scolded him and went to the kitchen.

When the two were safely away, Raiha clutched the paper to his chest, and let out a big sigh of relief. "Whew! Good thing they bought that."

-owari!-

Author's notes: WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! My THIRD Flame of Recca fic!!! And my first attempt to make a funny one!!! *sniff, sniff, sniff!!!!!* I am so glad in having made THREE!!!

Anzai Nobuyuki: I own Flame of Recca, if you have forgotten.


End file.
